Provisioning nodes of a cluster is often tedious and time-consuming. In addition to installing an operating system and applications on each node of the cluster, a cluster administrator may also be involved in configuring security for the nodes of the cluster. Each time a node is replaced or a new node is added, the cluster administrator may be required to re-perform one or more of the steps above. If the process for configuring security is too time-consuming or tedious, the cluster administrator may select a less secure configuration.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.